


Peridot's First Stuffing

by chubbidot



Series: Lapidot Human AU: Collab [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Chubby Lapis Lazuli, Chubby peridot, F/F, Pie, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbidot/pseuds/chubbidot
Summary: Lapis convinces Peridot that if they're both going to be gaining, she should participate in getting stuffed too
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Lapidot Human AU: Collab [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008321
Kudos: 3





	Peridot's First Stuffing

Peridot glanced between her small potbelly and the four pies on the table in front of her nervously, “Are you sure about this, Laz?”

Lapis smiled, “Yup!” She patted her own growing gut and winked, “Besides, if you don’t finish, there’s plenty of room in here.”

Peridot sighed and nodded, “Alright. Let’s just get this over with.”

Lapis cut off a large slice of pie and set it on a plate for her girlfriend, “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Peridot shook her head, “No. No, I do. I’m just… nervous.”

“Would it help if I fed you?”

“It… It might…”

Lapis gathered a forkful of pie and held it up to Peridot’s lips, “Open wide.”

Peridot blushed and complied, moaning in delight when the sweet treat met her tongue, “This is so good, Lapis!”

Lapis chuckled and fed her another bite, “It tastes better this way, doesn’t it?”

“Mmm… It really does…”

Lapis continued to feed her until they were 3 quarters of the way through the first pie and Peridot held up her hand, signaling that she needed a break.

Peridot groaned and placed her hands on both sides of her heavy belly, “Ugh… I’m so full…”

Lapis set the pie tin down and moved Peridot’s hands away so that she could rub the pale rounded dome, “You’re doing really well, Peri.”

Peridot shook her head, “I- hic! I can’t finish…”

Lapis raised an eyebrow and pressed down on the stuffed girl’s belly, forcing a burp from between her lips, “Are you sure? It feels like you’ve still got room.”

“Lap- urp! Lapis… It’s so much… URRRRRRPP!”

Lapis smiled as pressed on a large gas bubble in Peridot’s stomach, freeing up more room, “Feel better?”

Peridot sighed with relief and nodded, “Yeah… Okay. We can keep going.”

Lapis fed her the rest of the first pie and half of the second one before Peridot hit her actual limit and they had to stop. She rubbed Peridot’s full gut until the short girl fell asleep in her chair. Lapis pressed a gentle kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead before finishing the last two and a half pies on her own.


End file.
